Errores Irreversibles
by Auspex Nenuk
Summary: "Esta noche, no importa quienes somos realmente. Nos olvidamos de todo y nos divertimos " Nadie le especifico a James que aunque las reglas de ese juego eran claras, tendrían un efecto secundario muy importante. Ew que mal sumario, prometo que la historia es mejor. MPREG-SLASH-KAMES Kendall/James
1. Capitulo I: Ley de Murphy

Pido perdón de ante mano si esta historia le resulta chocante/ imposible / fuera de contexto/ irreal. No obstante, les recuerdo que es una ficción.

'_Cursiva'-_ Recuerdos /Flashbacks  
**'Negrita'**-Mensajes de texto. (U otros)

* * *

**Errores Irreversibles**

**Capitulo I: Ley de Murphy**

_-Alguna vez te dijeron que te pareces a James Diamond, de Big Time Rush.-le hablo alguien al oído, de manera seductora, y alzando su voz para que lo escuchara a través de la fuerte música._

_James ni siquiera miró a la persona, tomando de un solo trago el shot de tequila que el barman le acababa de pasar, inmediatamente pidiéndole otro._

_-Todo el tiempo.-contestó sarcásticamente sin voltearse._

_-¿Sabes? A mi me dicen que soy parecido a Kendall Knight, de la misma banda.-aquella persona insistió pegando su cuerpo al del otro._

_-No estoy interesado.-lo cortó secamente el castaño luego de tomar su otro shot._

_-Anda… ni siquiera volteaste a verme, es real, soy parecido.-ahora esta persona coloco su cara en el cuello del chico lindo besando la piel._

Sus ojos avellana se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y su estomago le dolía como si fuera a vomitar, el solo hecho de soñar con esa noche era suficiente para alterarlo.

Sin hacer ruido, y procurando no despertar a Carlos, fue lo más rápido que pudo al baño llegando justo a tiempo para vaciar su estomago en el retrete.  
Desde hacia 5 días era la misma historia, nauseas, mal estar estomacal, fastidio, fatiga... nada a lo que realmente estuviera acostumbrado.

Logan le dijo que probablemente había comido algo en mal estado, que no se preocupara e hiciera reposo, pero él ya no lo aguantaba más, quería que le dieran un remedio que inmediatamente lo hiciera sentirse mejor.  
Volvió al cuarto de la manera mas sigilosa posible, checkeando su celular por la hora. Eran las 3:15 a.m. y esta vez de verdad se sentía mal. Tomo del piso un par de jeans que había dejado ahí la noche antes de irse a dormir, se los puso, se coloco una chaqueta guardando en ella sus llaves y su billetera, y sin más salió a la calle. Agradeció que el lobby de Palmwoods estuviera vacío y que en ese momento por la calle pasara un taxi, el cual paro y subió, indicándole el camino al hospital.

_-¿Que dices si jugamos in juego?-sonrió aquella persona._

_James sonrió interesado, producto del alcohol._

_-Depende del juego...-indico apoyando su espalda contra la barra mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con un vaso, sacudiendo el líquido de color incierto._

_El otro amplió su sonrisa colocando un brazo a cada lado del cantante, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros._

_-Esta noche, no importa quienes somos realmente, esta noche seremos Kendall Knight y James Diamond, y no solo dos personas que se les parecen, y como ellos, nos divertiremos juntos.-le dijo, notando inmediatamente la duda en los ojos del menor.-Será divertido, yo no sabré tu nombre pero te llamaré James, tu no sabrás el mio, pero seré Kendall... sin compromiso, sin nada que nos ate, solo diversión y placer en su máximo estado-acerco sus rostros aún más, sus narices apenas rosándose.-Entonces ¿Que dices _James_? ¿Nos olvidamos de todo y nos divertimos esta noche?_

_El nombrado mordió su labio inferior de manera seductora, optando por responder silenciosamente juntando sus bocas._

_-_¿Diamond?-llamó una mujer de unos 40 años, cabello negro por los hombros, en un ambo de medica.

Él simplemente se puso de pie, alejando los recuerdos de su cabeza, concentrándose en lo que ahora era importante. La mujer lo examino con la vista.

-¿Estas solo?-preguntó, él asintió.-Me temo que me gustaría hablar con tus padres, tutor o encargado...-

James abrió los ojos, preocupado, y rápidamente invento una excusa.

-Mi hermano mayor llegara para la tarde ¿Podría decirme que es lo que pasa?-

La médica pareció sospechar, pero lo hizo pasar a su oficina, dándole una vez dentro de la misma dos sobres blancos. Él lo tomo, y saco de ellos unas planillas, que obviamente no entendía. La mujer tomo asiento frente a él con gesto serio.

-Esos son los resultados del análisis de sangre, ahí se especifican entre otras cosas, tus niveles hormonales a través de números.-explicó despacio.- Todo es normal, exceptuando una hormona en particular, la hCG, es decir Gonadotropina coriónica humana, el valor de esta hormona en un hombre es de 0-5 MIU/ml, pero en tu caso es de 5–426 MIU/ml.-le dijo suavemente.

-Eso no es bueno ¿verdad?-preguntó James, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Por lo general estos valores no indican nada bueno en un hombre, pero lo mejor es no saltar a conclusiones y seguir realizando estudios, por lo que me gustaría hablar con tu hermano lo antes posible. No hay que dejar pasar más tiempo.-

_La música, el alcohol, las luces aturdían, desorientaban, y alejaban de la realidad. Y esos labios, esas manos que recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo a través de la ropa sin pudor, no ayudaban. Bailaban juntos, pegados como si tratasen de volverse uno en el ritmo. No existía en aquel lugar nadie más que ellos._

_El otro gimió cuando James tomo entre sus dientes, la argolla del piercing que tenia en su labio inferior, jalando de ella levemente. El más alto volvió a unir sus bocas, devorando la del menor con anhelo._

_James jadeó cuando el otro, tomo un puñado de su cabello, tirando de el de manera que su cabeza terminara de costado y su cuello quedara expuesto y vulnerable a sus dientes._

_-Quiero más.-gimió James._

_-Podemos ir a un lugar más privado, si quieres.-sonrió contra su cuello el otro._

_-Si ¡ah! Por favor Kendall ¡más!-suplico victima del deseo el cantante, llamando al más alto así por primera vez en la noche._

**'Estoy camino al aeropuerto'**

James suspiró luego de leer el mensaje, su hermano llegaría en unas horas.

Estaba sentado en un banco del parque de Palmwoods, asustado, con los sobres en sus manos. Tenia ganas de entrar corriendo al 2J Y gritar que estaba aterrado, que no sabia que tenia. Quería que Jennifer lo abrazara y prometiera que todo estaría bien. Quería que Logan le tradujera lo que decían los análisis. Quería que Carlos le ofreciera un corndog para sentirse mejor. Quería que Kendall le palmeara la espalda y asegurara que nada le pasaría. Quería que Katie lo molestara y extorsionara para dejar de pensar en todo esto. Pero no podía hacer eso, no podía preocuparlos cuando ellos, si bien lo eran de corazón, no eran su familia.

Sabía que si llamaba a sus padres, ellos abandonarían todo lo que estaban haciendo por él. Pero tampoco quería que dejaran lo que sea que tenían que hacer, que de seguro era muy importante por él. Fue por eso que recurrió a Shane, su hermano mayor y la persona que prácticamente lo crio cuando sus padres estaban ocupados. Shane era capaz de matar por él, y era quien lo hacia sentir seguro sea cual fuere la situación.

A parte de todo aquello, era Shane, quien a parte de sus padres, conocían los antecedentes médicos de James. Algo que él había mantenido oculto de todo el mundo y que de hecho, en Los Angeles, solo Gustavo y Kelly lo sabían pero Brooke Diamond, su madre, les había hecho firmar un documento en el cual ellos daban su palabra de nunca mencionar nada a nadie respecto a la situación de James. Por eso era que Shane era fundamental, él lo ayudaria de decirle a los medicos.

Después de mucho pensar, noto que el cielo ya estaba claro, siendo casi las 7 A.M. La vida en el hotel ya iba a comenzar, por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia el 2J. Cuando entro, fue directo a su cuarto escondiendo los sobres, para luego ir a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, poco, aun le dolía el estomago. Penso que había sido muy silencioso pero fue obvio que no lo suficiente, cuando Mama Knight entro caminando al living.

-Buen día cariño.-le sonrió, para luego besarle la cabeza.- ¿que haces levantado tan temprano?-

Él sonrió, ocultando con sus maravillosos dotes de actor todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Shane llega en unas horas. Viene a visitar.-Explicó ocultando el verdadero motivo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Que alegría!-exclamó la mujer sentándose frente a él en el desayunador.- Hace mucho que no lo veo...-

James le sonrió nuevamente, dando por concluido el tema.

Hablo con Jennifer de otras cosas, temas al azahar, cosas generales hasta que los otros chicos comenzaron a levantarse. Logan apareció primer, totalmente despabilado, inmediatamente comentando que había soñado con que descubría una nueva constelación de planetas. Fue inevitable que James tuvo que cargarlo por soñar con cosas nerds.

Kendall, apareció poco después tomando asiento en la mesa y dejando caer su cabeza sobre la superficie de la misma, Mama Knight solo rodo los ojos colocándole una taza de café al lado. James evito la mirada de Kendall todo el tiempo, el rubio podía saber perfectamente cuando mentía y cuando no.

Carlos ingreso hiperactivo como siempre, a los gritos y saltando, dirigiéndose a la heladera, y sacando un corndog. Lo puso en el microondas y lo calentó, en cuanto James lo olio empalideció su estomago se contrajo y convulsiono. Corrió al baño que estaba al lado de la cocina rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras de si, abrió el agua de la ducha, y se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para vomitar en el retrete. Una vez finalizo se recostó contra la pared, inhalando pausadamente. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para pararse, se puso de pie, se saco la ropa y entro en la ducha, lavandose lo más rapido posible. Al salir, se secó, vistió, y antes salir tiró de la cadena eliminando pruebas de su mal estar.

Cuando salió del baño todos lo miraban curiosos, el solo sonrió de la manera más James Diamond posible.

-Sentí que mi pelo estaba sucio.-explicó.

Ellos solo rodaron los ojos y siguieron con lo suyo. Él suspiro aliviado. De pronto el timbre resonó Jennifer fue a abrir la puerta, soltando un chillido poco después.

-Oh por dios ¡Shane!-exclamó.- ¡Mirate nada más! ¡Pasa!-

Entonces el nombrado ingreso al departamento. Shane era 6 años mayor que James, y apenas más alto. Su cabello era un poco más largo que el de su hermano menor, la misma piel bronceada, la misma sonrisa, todo igual excepto sus ojos, que eran negros, tanto que la pupila no se diferenciaba del iris.

-Jennifer.-saludó cortesmente.- Hace mucho que no los veo.-rió pasando su vista por todos.

Los chicos por supuesto al verlo entrar habían corrido a saludarlo, mientras que James había caminado sonriendo apenas.

-¡Shane!-exclamó Carlos saltando y abrazándolo. Logan no se resistió, y también lo abrazo por encima del latino.

-¡Litos! ¡Logie!-rió el mayor abrazándolos.- ¿Como están chicos?-

-¡Bien!-exclamó el cerebro de Big Time Rush.

-¡Los Angeles es increíble!-gritó emocionado Carlos.

Kendall se aproximó, y una vez sus amigos soltaron al recién llegado, le dio un corto abrazo.

-Es bueno verte bien.-le sonrió.

Shane rió revolviéndole el cabello.

-No te hagas el maduro conmigo Kendall, yo te vi llorar cuando se rompió la pierna de tu power ranger rojo.-

El rubio se sonrojo violentamente ante esto, mientras los dos bajitos reían a carcajadas. El Diamond mayor sonrió divertido antes de buscar con la mirada a su hermano, no lo encontró muy lejos, parado a unos metros, con una sonrisa que prácticamente que gritaba socorro. Inmediatamente avanzo hacia el menor envolviéndolo en un abrazo contenedor.

-Gracias.-susurró James devolviendo el gesto.

-No agradezcas.-le dijo.-Ahora todo estará bien ¿si? No te preocupes.- aseguró alejándose y tomando su rostro entre sus manos mirándolo a los ojos.- Todo va a estar bien.-

_Cerraron la puerta de un portazo, sin mirar. Ambos se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro, sus labios unidos en un fiero beso, sus manos eliminando cualquier prenda que se interpusiera entre sus pieles._

_El más alto tomo a James de la cintura levantándolo, y a su vez apoyándolo con su espalda contra una pared, mientras el menor cerraba sus piernas alrededor de su cadera._

_El lugar era oscuro, como cualquier hotel alojamiento, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra horrible y la cama tenia sabanas de raso. Nada de eso importaba, solo la cercanía entre ellos._

_James llevo sus manos al cabello del otro, mientras este mordía sin piedad su cuello, marcándolo._

_-Kendall ¡ah!-_

_-Dime James, ¿hiciste esto alguna vez?-preguntó entre lamidas el más alto._

_-Nunca con un desconocido.-gimió el castaño, al tiempo que el otro lo tomaba por los glúteos, afirmando su agarre mientras lo trasladaba a la cama, recostándolo y situándose sobre él._

_-Entonces somos dos...-rió el mayor besándolo nuevamente._

Lillian Wallace, la medica que lo atendió en la mañana, sonrió educadamente mientras dejaba pasar a ambos hermanos Diamond al consultorio. El mayor inmediatamente introduciéndose a la profesional, mientras el menor solo tomaba asiento.

Shane explicó que James ya le había informado de lo ocurrido en la mañana y que habían vuelto por una información más certera.

-Como le dije a James.-comenzó la mujer.- El valor normal de la hormona hCG, Gonadotropina coriónica humana en un hombre es de 0-5 MIU/ml, pero en su caso es de 5–426 MIU/ml-hizo una breve pausa asegurándose que los hermanos la siguieran.- Lo que en una mujer indicaría embarazo, y en un hombre cáncer, por lo general un tumor en el área testicular.-

James pudo jurar que el mundo se le venia abajo, y estaba por largarse a llorar cuando Shane intervino.

-¿Dijo embarazo?- la médica asintió.-No hay que descartar ninguna posibilidad.-

Lillian levanto una ceja sorprendida, pero mantuvo su cara de poker. James por su parte lo miró confundido pero de a poco de dia cuenta de lo que su hermano decía.

-Yo...-llamó el castaño suavemente.- Soy hermafrodita...-la medica entonces se sorprendió realmente.- pero me dijeron que los órganos eran inactivos y que cuando fuera mayor de 21 podrían operarme para sacarlos.-

-¿Que órganos específicamente?-cuestiono la mujer totalmente anonadada.

-Un canal uterino, útero y ovarios, pero están inactivos.-especifico Shane.-o estaban... ¿podría haber alguna posibilidad?-

-Puede ser...-respondió pensativa.- eso dependería de muchos factores pero deberíamos hacer una radio grafía, ecografía y… un ultrasonido...-hizo una breve pausa-todo esto presumiendo que los órganos están activos y que James, aquí presente, tuvo relaciones sexuales con otro hombre sin protección...-

Shane solo asintió, mirando a su hermano de reojo, quien se sonrojo y después de un rato asintió también.

-En ese caso... realizaremos todos los estudios correspondientes.- declaro Lillian, de manera segura pero con aun reacia de la idea.

_Cada embestida era más fuerte y frenética que la anterior. Sus bocas se juntaban todo el tiempo, casi sin poderse mantener separadas más de 10 segundos sin necesitar a la otra.__Gemían, jadeaban, gritaban._

_Las manos de James no podían soltar las sabanas, las cuales estrujaban casi rajándolas, mientras que las manos del otro recorrían cada extensión de su cuerpo dándole especial atención a su miembro._

_Una embestida, violenta y certera, dio fin a aquel encuentro, causando que ambos se tensionaran, sus espaldas se arquearan y acabaran en aquel preciso instante._

_El mayor cayó rendido sobre James, quien aun seguía intentando volver a la realidad de aquel éxtasis de placer. _

_-¿Estas bien James?-preguntó el otro levantándose levemente de manera que sus rostros estuvieran frente a frente nuevamente._

_-Demasiado, Kendall.-le sonrió aun respirando entre cortado para volver a unir sus bocas._

_El más alto aun besándolo, se retiro de su cuerpo, separando sus labios apenas para mirar hacia abajo._

_-¡Diablos!-exclamó-Se rompió el condón.-_

-Oh mi dios.-susurró Lillian, presionando la sonda del ecógrafo en su abdomen.

Shane inmediatamente se llevo ambas manos a la boca, cubriéndola. James, por su parte miró el monitor casi con horror, en la pantalla negra se traslucía una imagen azul, con un movimiento leve. La doctora marco algo en el tablero, y en la pantalla se hizo un cuadrado alrededor de una zona.

-Esto que estamos viendo…-explicó.- Es un embrión de poco más de cuatro semanas.-

-Imposible.-susurró James, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Lo bueno es que no es cáncer…-comentó atónito su hermano mayor en la misma situación que él.

_James hizo una mueca mientras sentía el semen aún tibio deslizarse por sus muslos. Nunca antes había hecho esto, con un desconocido, y menos que le acabaran adentro. Aun disgustado por la idea se limpio lo mejor que pudo. Cuando salió del baño, su acompañante estaba profundamente dormido, por lo que vio aquello como una oportunidad y sin hacer ruido, luego de vestirse se marcho._

Todo el camino en auto fue en silencio. Ninguno de los dos Diamond dijo nada hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento de Palmwoods. Ya era de noche. Habían pasado todo el dia haciéndole pruebas a James.

-¿Estas listo?-preguntó repentinamente Shane, rompiendo el silencio y mirándolo.

-¿Listo para qué exactamente?-

-Para decirles.-

James abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Decirles? ¿Su hermano acababa de perder la cabeza?

-Debes decírselos, ¿Qué piensas hacer si no? ¿Esconderte por nueve meses? ¿Irte de viaje sin ninguna explicación creíble?-argumentó el mayor poniendo una mano en el hombro del menor.

-No lo van a entender…-

-Si no lo hacen entonces no son tus amigos.-respondió seguro.-y si no te aceptan, yo estaré ahí para golpearlos.-

No dijeron mucho más, simplemente bajaron del auto e hicieron su camino al 2J a través de Palmwoods. Esto iba a ser difícil. Los chicos sabían que James era bisexual, ¡Dios! ¿Quién no lo sabia? Pero hoy debía decirles que el motivo tras su falta de pelo en pecho, o el porqué de sus facciones tan delicadas no era nada más y nada menos que un cromosoma extra. Y que para colmo de males, estaba embarazado de una relación de una sola noche con un desconocido generada por un juego sexual absurdo.

-Hey.-Saludó Logan al verlos entrar, pero al ver sus rostros su sonrisa decayó.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Los hermanos Diamond ya se pelearon?-bromeó

-No, nada de eso.-le aseguró Shane sonriendo apenas, guiando a James al sillón.- ¿Podrían venir todos? Tenemos algo de lo que hablarles…-

Carlos asintió sorprendido para luego ir a buscar a Kendall y a Mama Knight al lobby. Logan simplemente se sentó al lado del castaño frotándole la espalda suavemente. Aunque no sabia que era lo que pasaba suponía que debía ser algo terrible para que su amigo estuviera así, algo terrible como que Cuda cerrara. Una vez todos vinieron, tomaron asiento en el sillón o en el piso, pero siempre cerca de los hermanos Diamond. James suspiro aliviado de no ver a Katie por ahí, agradecía que estuviera jugando con Tyler o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo menos estar ahí y tenerle que explicar que esto era posible.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó preocupa Jennifer, sacando a los hermanos de sus pensamientos.

Shane decidió comenzar en vista de que su hermano no parecía encontrar el valor.

-Si.-dijo.- de hecho, si.-Comenzó.-Yo no vine solo a visitar, James me mensajeo en la madrugada pidiéndome que por favor viniera, que algo había pasado.-

El castaño inspiro profundamente sabiendo que ese era su pie para seguir la historia.

-Hace unos días que estoy con vómitos, esta madrugada realmente me sentía mal.-bajo la vista a sus manos.- y antes de que todos se levantaran fui al hospital.-

Jennifer se enderezo en el asiento mirándolo seriamente, Kendall arrugo el ceño confundido y preocupado. Logan siguió frotando círculos en su espalda, y Carlos lo miraba asustado.

-No llame a ninguno porque nunca voy al medico acompañado.-prosiguió.-Y eso es por una condición que tengo desde chico, y que sinceramente me avergüenza, pero a partir de ahora no podre ocultar más…-

-James… ¿de que hablas?-preguntó el rubio del grupo ya sin aguantar el suspenso.

-A la gente con mis características se las conoce como Hermafroditas.-soltó, y aun mirando el piso pudo sentir sus caras de sorpresa.-También XXY, porque tengo un cromosoma de más.-explicó.- De hecho tengo mucho más que un solo cromosoma de más, tengo un sistema reproductor femenino entero, que hasta ahora se encontraba inactivo.-

Hubo silencio y luego una risita, todos miraron a Carlos.

-Eso explicaría porque tanto alboroto con tu cabello.-

Lejos de ofenderse, James rió apenas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con hasta ahora?-preguntó Logan.

-Hasta ahora significa eso, hasta ahora.-murmuró mirándolo apenas, totalmente aterrado.

Shane entonces tomo las riendas nuevamente.

-Según los estudios que le realizaron hoy, hace unos meses James tuvo un desequilibrio hormonal que reorganizo varias funciones de su cuerpo, y, activo otras.-explicó.

Entonces hubo silencio un rato muy largo. Todos obviamente tratando de procesar aquella información.

-Eso no es malo, James, es raro y nuevo pero no es malo, ¿verdad?-cuestionó Kendall, mirándolo totalmente desconcertado.

-El problema es que en los estudios que me hicieron esta madrugada salió que mis niveles de hCG,son mayores a los que cualquier hombre debe tener. Mucho mayores.-lo miró apenas, para luego volver a colocar su vista en el piso.-Me dijeron que era algo malo y llamé a Shane, estando a dos horas en avión no tardo mucho en llegar, y cuando volvimos a ir al hospital hoy me dijeron que podía ser cáncer…-escuchó como todos jadearon sorprendidos.-Lo cual era lo más probable, pero Shane sugirió que me hicieran más pruebas y entonces…-guardó silencio.

-¿Entonces…?-preguntó angustiada Jennifer.

-Detectaron que… estos órganos, estaban activos, y de hecho en funcionamiento.-se tapo la cara con las manos.

Shane entonces les pasó las imágenes extraídas de la ecografía, hubo silencio nuevamente, nadie sabia que decir. James estaba llorando, esto definitivamente no podía estar pasando, él no podía estar viviendo semejante humillación.

-¿Cómo es posible?-alcanzo a preguntar Logan aun estático.

-El cuello uterino, se une al recto de James.-explicó suavemente Shane.- De la misma manera que se uniría al canal vaginal en una mujer, lo hace en el recto.-

Silencio nuevamente.

-¿Estas embarazado?-cuestiono Kendall en estado de shock.

James solo asintió.

-¿De cuanto?-pregunto ahora Jennifer.

-Poco más de cuatro semanas.-expresó Shane analizando cada una de sus expresiones.

Sorpresa. Incertidumbre. Eso era todo lo que él podía leer en sus rostros. No había rechazo o desagrado, solo total sorpresa. El silencio esta vez se prolongo mucho más.

-¿Quién es el padre?-preguntó Carlos acariciando la imagen en la ecografía.

James entonces levanto la vista, viendo que todos, hasta su hermano lo miraban expectantes. Se mordió el labio al tiempo que más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-No lo conozco.-admitió.

-¿Cómo que no?-preguntó repentinamente molesto Kendall.

-¿Recuerdan hace un mes cuando discutimos? ¿Que peleamos porque yo me llevaba todas las chicas, y Logan termino por acusarme de que lo hacia apropósito porque me gustaba verlos infelices? ¿Recuerdan que esa noche me fui y no volví hasta la mañana siguiente?-ellos asintieron.- Estaba enojado ¿si? Así que fui a club, y tome todo lo que pude. Alguien se me acerco y me dijo de estar la noche. Yo estaba borracho y enojado, por lo que accedí.-

-¿No usaste protección?-cuestionó decepcionado Shane.

James levanto la vista rápidamente a la defensiva enojado.

-Si, pero se rompió.-

El silencio otra vez de hizo presente.

-Con un desconocido… ¿¡Cómo accediste a eso James!?-exclamó Logan preocupado.- ¡¿y si te contagiabas de alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual?!-

-¡Lo sé Logan! ¡Lo se!-gritó el poniéndose de pie.-Soy consciente de lo peligroso que fue.-

-¿Entonces porque accediste?-preguntó Kendall mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable.

James entonces bajo la vista, ya había dicho demasiado como para no decir esto.

-Porque él era igual al chico del que estoy enamorado.-

* * *

Quiero aclarar que, que James fuera hermafrodita me pareció lo más creíble. Y toda la información que puse es real, hace dos semanas que estoy investigando de embarazos, hormonas y anomalías médicas. La fuente es mayoritariamente una pagina de embarazos Y Wikipedia (of course) Tambien pido disculpas por faltas de ortografia, faltas gramaticales y otros porque FF . Net hoy me la hizo muy dificil para subir esta historia.

Bueno… ¿les parece interesante?

Ah! Esta semana no va a haber nuevo capitulo de Nadie es Perfecto, pero lo voy a estar redactando y cuando pueda lo subo…

Éxitos para todos!


	2. Capitulo II: Culpa

Pido perdón de ante mano si esta historia les resulta chocante/ imposible / fuera de contexto/ irreal. No obstante, les recuerdo que es una ficción.

'_Cursiva'-_ Recuerdos /Flashbacks  
**'Negrita'**-Mensajes de texto. (U otros)

* * *

**Capitulo II: Culpa**

_-¡Ya cállate James!-gritó Kendall poniéndose se pie.-Tu nunca sabrás lo que es que te rompan el corazón. Para ti, todo es un estúpido juego de seducción.-_

_El nombrado frunció el ceño molesto._

_-Solo estoy tratando de ayudar.-_

_-Pues no ayudas.-Agregó Logan aun con los ojos llorosos poniéndose de pie junto al rubio.-Eres egoísta, y vano, adentro de esa bonita cabeza tuya no entra otro sentimiento que narcisismo.-_

_James dio un paso atrás, dolido._

_-Eso no es verdad.-_

_-¡Cállate! ¿Que puedes saber tu de amor? No importa cuanta gente te entregue su corazón, nunca amaras a ninguno porque eres un maldito ególatra. ¡Jamás amaste! ¿Así que, que puedes saber amar y ser amado?-exclamó Kendall._

_-¡Ni siquiera sabes como ser un buen amigo! Nunca sabes que decir, ni como ayudar, solo nos quitas las chicas y les rompes el corazón, ¿te da satisfacción saber que nos arruinas la vida? ¡Todo seria mejor si nunca te hubiéramos conocido!-gritó Logan, inmediatamente tapándose la boca arrepentido._

_James, frunció aun más el ceño, ahora, molesto. Sin decir nada tomo su chaqueta, sus llaves, y salió del 2J dando un portazo._

_Carlos los miró desde su lugar en el piso._

_-Esta vez, se pasaron.-les dijo paras luego pararse y salir al pasillo llamando a su amigo._

Kendall se froto la cien ante aquel recuerdo. ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso? Todavía no sabia que era lo que lo había poseído ese dia, pero había cometido uno de los errores más grandes de su vida.

Kendall no era bueno para descifrar sus propios sentimientos pero desde el momento que había visto a James arriba de un escenario, cantando y brillando con luz propia, comprendió que lo que sentía por el castaño iba mucho más lejos que simplemente amistad.

El dia que James les dijo que era bisexual, algo dentro suyo se prendió, como un fuego que lo consumiría por dentro hasta que tuviera el coraje de decir, confesarle a su amigo todo lo que sentía por él. Pero vamos, ¿Cómo alguien como James Diamond se fijaría en alguien como Kendall Knight? Esa pregunta siempre lo atormentaba poniéndolo tenso y a la defensiva cuando estuviera alrededor de James. Fue por eso que ese dia cuando el castaño intento consolar a Logan, por su más reciente relación fallida, él estallo. Y hoy se arrepentía más que nunca, más aun porque James había confesado que si amaba, y que al igual que ellos sufría por amor, pero, a diferencia de ellos, él se guardaba aquellos sentimientos para si mismo.

Sonrió levemente viendo como James se acomodaba apenas en sillón, aun dormido.

James había estado, como ellos, despierto casi toda la noche, pero llegado un punto basto con que se sentara en el sofá para caer totalmente rendido. Kendall no lo culpaba, la situacion era demasiado estresante como para no agotarse. Es decir, ¡el también estaba agotado y de solo pensarlo nada mas! Su amigo estaba embarazado, y solo quedaba creerlo.

El rubio estaba sorprendido, pero también increíblemente molesto, angustiado y con un sentimiento de culpa que lo superaba. Si aquella noche Logan y él no hubieran dicho idioteces, James hubiera dormido en el 2J y no con un desconocido en un motel de mala muerte, totalmente ebrio e indefenso a lo que sea que aquella persona le haya hecho.

Su madre, Jennifer, había tardado mucho en comprender la situacion, pero en cuanto lo hizo tomo total responsabilidad del asunto asistiendo y hablando con James sobre muchas cosas.

Shane, había pasado la mayor parte de la noche convenciendo a sus padres de que él tenia todo bajo control y que nada le pasaría a su hermano menor.

Logan investigo, no durmió e investigo todo lo que pudo sobre casos similares, y embarazos de riesgo, lo que sea para poder comprender la situacion y ayudar aunque sea un poco. Obviamente también sintiéndose horriblemente culpable.

Carlos investigo también, pero él investigo en eBay cunas, muñecos de felpa, accesorios para padres primerizos y leyó mil y un revistas sobre embarazo adolescente.

-Voy a despertar a James.-escucho que Shane decía.-En una hora debemos estar en el hospital para el ultrasonido.-

Vaya, ¿Ya eran las 7 de la mañana? Él también debía alistarse, habían acordado en ir todos juntos al medico para que un profesional les informara del estado de James y, también comprobar con sus propios ojos que todo era cierto.

Jennifer asintió encaminándose a la cocina a preparar un rapido desayuno para todos, mientras que Shane hizo lo que dijo, se aproximó despacio a su hermano menor y lo sacudió apenas. Kendall no puso evitar sonreír enternecido cuando el castaño hizo puchero y se acurruco aun más contra los almohadones naranjas. Pero Shane insistió.

-Levántate James.-le dijo ahora más fuerte.-No querrás llegar tarde a conocer al bebe ¿verdad?-

Esas definitivamente no eran las mejores palabras para despertar a alguien en su situacion. James abrió un ojo mirando a su hermano molesto, quien solo le dedico una sonrisa infantil. El castaño iba a decir algo, pero repentinamente empalidecio, parándose y corriendo al baño rapidamente, empujando a Carlos fuera del mismo en el proceso. Pronto se escucho el sonido de arcadas y vómitos, el Diamond mayor inmediatamente yendo al lado de su hermano a acompañarlo.

Jennifer soltó una risita, haciendo que los chicos la miraran.

-Y esto...-dijo señalando la puerta del baño.- Es solo el principio.-

_-Su teléfono esta apagado.-comentó Logan separando su celular de su oído y mirando la pantalla preocupado.-Hace horas que se fue... ¿y si le pasó algo?-_

_Kendall frunció el ceño, llevaban horas rastreando a James sin novedad alguna. Cuando el castaño había salido del apartamento, ellos habían imaginado que volvería unas horas despues aun molesto, pero volvería. Sin embargo no había vuelto._

_-¿Ya le preguntaron al sujeto de la guitarra si estaba con él?-los otros son asintieron.- ¿a Camille?-otro asentimiento-¿A las Jennifers?-una nueva afirmacion, el rubio suspiro frustrado.- ¡¿Donde diablos estas James!?-_

_-Si le pasa algo llamara...-intentó calmarse Logan._

_Carlos iba a asentir cuando vio algo sobre el sofá, cuando se acercó vio que era el IPhone de James, por lo que suspiro molesto, llamando la atención de los otros. Él simplemente levanto el dispositivo mostrándoselos._

_-No tiene batería, probablemente lo dejo apropósito.-comentó._

_-Como siempre, con sus actos egoístas nos mantendrá despiertos hasta que llegue.-masculló el rubio._

_-¿Puedes ser más idiota Kendall?-lo interrumpió molesto Carlos.-Ya cierra tu maldita boca.-_

Lillian saludo cálidamente a James, quien estaba pálido y desanimado, dándoles al resto un saludo más cordial. Shane inmediatamente procedió a explicarle porque todos estaban allí, incluyendo a Gustavo y Kelly, quienes sabian muy poco de la situacion pues los Diamond habían preferido que lo mejor era mostrarles pruebas y luego explicarles.

-Vamos a realizar un ultrasonido transabdominal-explicó la mujer ayudando a James a recostarse en una camilla mientras el resto solo se acercaban.- Esta maquina utiliza ondas sonoras para mostrar una imagen del embrion en el útero.-

-¿y eso DE QUE VA A SERVIR?-grito Gustavo molesto y reacio a la idea.

Lillian levanto una ceja.

-Usted vuelve a levantar la voz y hago que lo saquen del hospital.-amenazo ella, a lo que el hombre cerro la boca.-Como estaba diciendo...-comenzó nuevamente posando el gel por el vientre de James, a lo que este hizo una mueca por lo frio que estaba.-Esto nos mostrara al embrion en su matriz, es decir en el útero.-explicó al tiempo que pasaba la sonda por la zona y la misma imagen que el dia anterior aparecía, ella volvió a hacer el cuadro en el mismo lugar.-Este es el embrion de 35 días de James.-

Todos hicieron silencio mirando la imagen, mientras que el castaño solo miraba el techo prestando atención a los sonidos que todos hacían. De pronto sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano y girándose encontró a Carlos, mirando el monitor con ojos llorosos. James solo le sonrió confundido. Logan llevo una mano a su boca al tiempo que le tocaba sutilmente el hombro al castaño. Kendall, por otro lado, miraba la pantalla incrédulo, era asombroso. Enfrente a él había un mini James en desarrollo, y eso era suficiente para pensar que era algún tipo de milagro, raro, pero milagro al fin. Despacio y procurando no estorbarle a la doctora, poso su mano en la panza de su amigo.

James se sonrojo levemente pero miró para otro lado.

-Ahora, lo que hable ayer con Shane y James.-comenzó nuevamente la profesional, ignorando las caras de Gustavo.-Por lo generar los órganos que "sobran" en una/un hermafrodita, no son activos, pero como James es aun adolescente, y uno con un cromosoma de más, tuvo un desequilibrio hormonal reciente, me atrevo a decir un mes antes de la concepción del embrion, que activo este aparato reproductor femenino, dando inicio al proceso de ovulación.-

-¿español por favor?-preguntó Kelly con una sonrisa.

-James empezó a ovular un mes antes de tener relaciones sexuales sin protección. Es decir antes de su primer periodo menstrual, es decir antes de que se pudiera detectar la actividad en los órganos, por lo que quedó embarazado-explicó.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado, aquello era mucha información y les gustaba más cuando no se entendía.

-¿Y que opciones hay?-cuestionó Jennifer.

-Lo que ayer les dije a los chicos, es que se podría realizar un aborto, pero dado el posicionamiento de los órganos, la cirugía seria muy peligrosa y el riesgo de muerte seria de 90%.-hizo una pausa viendo que la noticia no era muy bien recibida.-Pero suponiendo que se siga el embarazo el riesgo de muerte es casi igual de alto.-

-¿Entonces?-preguntó desconcertado Logan.

-La decisión es de James.-aclaró Lillian.-Si él decide continuar con el embarazo contara con toda la atención medica especializada, más controles regulares.-

Todos entonces lo miraron a él, expectantes. ÉL inspiro profundamente y luego cerró los ojos, pensando.

-Lo intentare.-susurró.

Kendall abrió los ojos grande, sorprendido. Lillian lo miró preocupada.

-Seguiré con esto-aclaró.-Si los riesgos son los mismos en ambos casos, si muero, prefiero hacerlo intentando dar otra vida.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato largo. Entonces se escucharon dos leves sollozos, cuando se giraron Carlos aun apretaba la mano de James, mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro libremente. Jennifer atrás suyo intentaba consolarlo pero estaba en la misma situacion. Shane sonrió apenas. Logan de alguna manera parecía fascinado y aterrado al mismo tiempo. Kendall aun conservando la idea del milagro en mente, miro a James y le sonrió tiernamente, a lo que el otro se sonrojo sutilmente. Kelly abría y cerraba la boca, mientras que Gustavo se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

-Supongo que eso significa que el perro no podrá trabajar por nueve meses.-comentó mirando a la medica.

-Esto significa que James debe estar en un ambiente totalmente libre de estrés.-le advirtió Lillian- Sin gritos.-miró al hombre.- Sin trabajos forzados.-sonrió mirando al castaño.- Podrá cantar, es una actividad relajante y placentera que ayuda al desarrollo del bebe, bailar esta totalmente fuera de discusión que no. Deberá seguir una dieta alimentaria que le daremos, no más comida chatarra.-

Kelly entonces hablo llamando la atención de todos.

-Entonces no se puede quedar en Palmwoods-los chicos hicieron puchero.- Ustedes si.-les aclaro a los tres que no estaban acostados.

-Puede volver conmigo a Minnesota.-comentó Shane.

Lillian intervino,

-Seria un gusto para mí, ser quien lleve el control de James.-comentó

James asintió frenéticamente. Shane suspiro.

-Supongo que podría alquilar algo aquí, en Los Angeles, y que venga a vivir conmigo.-

-¡Pero yo no quiero que nos alejen de James!-exclamó aun llorando Carlos.

-Yo tampoco.-susurró Logan.

-Brooke confía en mí para cuidarlo, si esta lejos seria muy difícil...-comentó Jennifer.

-ESTA BIEN.-gritó Gustavo, ganándose una mirada furibunda de la medica-Esta bien...-repitió en voz baja.-Kelly, consígueles una casa en la playa, como la de Griffin, y todos se pueden mudar allí PERO-Lillian lo callo con un seco 'Shh'-pero...Ustedes no se salvan de los ensayos con Mr. X, ¡James necesita descantar no ustedes perros!-

_La puerta se abrió de golpe y de manera algo bruta, James ingreso por la misma inercia del pedazo de madera en movimiento, trastabillando un poco. Los tres chicos se despertaron por aquello, sentandose casi de inmediato al ver al castaño tratando de cerrar la puerta lo más despacio que le saliera._

_-¿James?-llamó Logan, el nombrado se dio vuelta rapido, mirándolos como si tratara de enfocarlos._

_Tenia las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, su cabello estaba desarreglado, sus labios algo inflamados y rojos, su remera estaba arrugada, y su chaqueta mal cerrada. Sus jeans tenían manchas inciertas y sus zapatillas no tenían los cordones atados. Desde lejos se podia oler el alcohol en su aliento y ropa. Kendall frunció el ceño detectando perfume de hombre que no era cuda en la esencia de su amigo._

_-¿Que hacen levantados?-preguntó trabándose en las letras y modulando bastante._

_Carlos se puso de pie y fue a su lado._

_-Viejo… ¿estuviste tomando?-preguntó preocupado._

_James lo miró y sonrió despreocupadamente asintiendo mientras comenzaba a caminar rengueando un poco._

_-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Logan también poniéndose de pie.- ¿estas herido?-_

_Repentinamente el rostro del castaño cambio._

_-¿Te importa Logan?-cuestionó tirando su cabello hacia atrás.- Pensé que era una desgracia para ti y tu amigo rubio.-_

_Kendall se puso de pie acercándosele peligrosamente molesto, iba a contestarle algo pero en ese momento vio el cuello de su amigo totalmente lleno de pequeños moretones violetas, marcas de beso._

_-¿Qué hiciste James?-preguntó ahora preocupado._

_-¿Yo?-rió.-Supongo que sucumbí a mis deseos egoístas como siempre.-y miró a su amigo bajito quien levantaba una ceja.- Si Logan, estoy ebrio y aun así uso palabras coherentes e inteligentes, ¡Yay por mi!-estalló en carcajadas tirando sus brazos al aire. Despues de un rato, cuando paro, vio que sus amigos lo miraban preocupados y con algo de culpa.-Vayan a dormir, estoy bien, no me paso nada.-_

_Luego de eso se dispuso a marchar hacia su cuarto pero Kendall lo detuvo tomando su brazo._

_-No James, tenemos que hablar…-_

_-Oh no Kendall.-lo interrumpió él.- Yo no tengo nada que decir, y no quiero escucharlos, prefiero hacer que nunca dijeron nada e irme a dormir, porque estoy ebrio y cansado.-se soltó nuevamente iniciando camino a su habitación._

Hacia ya una semana y media desde que habían concurrido todos juntos al ultrasonido. Ahora Vivian en una espaciosa casa con salida a la playa, donde por supuesto los chicos la pasaban genial. Shane se había mudado con ellos a pedido de James, quien con el paso de los días tenia aun más episodios de vómitos y nauseas. Ya no era solo cuando se levantaba, ahora era todo el dia, sumado a eso parecía no poder estar despiertas más de dos horas. Necesitaba dormir constantemente.

Logan no hacia otra cosa que investigar sobre el tema, por eso fue él quien le explico que eso se debía a que su cuerpo empezó a producir más sangre, generando más pulsaciones por ende necesitando más descanso del cotidiano para recuperar energía.

Carlos, a veces, se pasaba horas hablando contra la panza de James, contando historias de corndogs, hockey y chicas. El latino aseguraba que en una revista de maternidad había leído que los bebes desde las primeras semanas de gestación podían escuchar lo que les hablaran y eso los relajaba y ayudaba a su desarrollo. Por lo que hablar con el vientre de James era una actividad regular en su itinerario, el castaño lo dejaba porque le parecía divertido y de alguna manera lo relajaba.

Kendall prácticamente vivía para servirlo, si James se despertaba en la madrugada por sus ataques de nauseas, él era el primero en estar a su lado reconfortándolo. El rubio incluso entraba al cuarto del castaño varias veces por noche solo para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

Por su parte, el mismo James, estaba integrándose en el mundo de los bebes cada dia con más entusiasmo. Al principio la idea de seguir con el embarazo había sido un impulso, pero con el paso de los días no podia evitar sentirse de alguna manera excitado y ansioso. Lillian le había explicado que mucho de aquello se debía a los procesos hormonales del embarazo y que por eso no seria raro que llorara fácilmente, riera de la nada e inclusive se enojara sin motivos aparentes de un segundo para el otro.

James suponía que también era culpa de las hormonas, pero últimamente aquellos sentimientos que siempre tuvo por su amigo rubio, eran más fuertes que nunca. En realidad todo había empeorado con ese estúpido juego sexual que inicio todo esto. Él estaba ebrio, lo recordaba bien, aquel desconocido poseía un parecido asombroso con Kendall, y en cuanto le propuso estuvieran juntos la noche, simplemente no pudo negarse suponiendo que aquella era una oportunidad única. Y como algo único no se volvería a repetir.

Fue por la imparable obsesión de Carlos, de comprar cosas para él bebe por eBay que terminaron yendo los cuatro miembros de la banda al centro comercial juntos. El latino había comprado demasiado y el envió seria demasiado caro, por lo que tuvieron que ir a buscarlo en persona.

-¿James?-llamó una voz varonil detrás de ellos, el nombrado y sus amigos se voltearon.-Dios… realmente eres tu…-

El castaño escucho como sus amigos jadeaban de sorpresa y sintió como todo a su alrededor giraba. Parado frente a él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el 'Kendall' de aquella noche. Con luz el parecido era aun más increíble.

El desconocido era apenas más alto que James, con cabello rubio un poco rojizo, y ojos verdes de la misma gama que Kendall. Sus cejas y boca tenían las mismas dimensiones que las del rubio cantante, su nariz era un poco más chica pero eso no cambiaba el parecido. Como diferencia visible es que poseía un piercing en su labio inferior, una argollita negra.

-Entonces, aquella noche, realmente eras James…-susurró aquella persona aproximándose al castaño.

James suspiró incomodo y asustado.

-Si…-le dijo apenas.-Lo siento.-

-No.-negó inmediatamente el chico.-No lo sientas, es decir… yo lo siento.-sonrió sonrojándose apenas llevando una de sus manos a su nuca.-Me quede dormido y para cuando desperté ya te habías ido…-

-Lo siento…-

-¡No! No es eso lo que quiero decir… es que…-comenzó el rubio.-Yo realmente no quería dormirme, quería pasar la noche entera contigo…-

James no pudo evitar sonrojarse profundamente ante esas palabras. Kendall frunció el ceño, queriendo dar un paso hacia delante pero Logan lo detuvo tomándole el brazo suavemente.

El desconocido aprovecho el silencio para continuar.

-Lo que paso aquella noche… no fue solo un encuentro casual, no lo fue para mi y creo que tampoco lo fue para ti.-sonrió acercándose aun más.

El castaño se mordio el labio bajando la mirada.

-Es injusto…-comentó.- que tu sepas mi nombre y yo aun no sepa el tuyo.-

-Aaron-respondió inmediatamente - Aaron Moore.-

El rubio extendió su mano, y cuando James la tomo, amplió su sonrisa mostrando unos increíblemente conocidos hoyuelos. El parecido ya era innegable.

* * *

Ayer llevaba 72 horas sin dormir estudiando, manteniéndome con coca-cola, café y bebidas energéticas varias (No sirven), me estaba desesperando porque no llegaba con el tiempo para una entrega, cuando me llego el siguiente Whatsapp:

_"_[_¡NENUK!_]_ ¡CANCELARON LAS CLASES POR DESINFECCIÓN DE PLAGAS! ¡SOMOS LIBRES HASTA EL VIERNES QUE VIENE!"_

Obviamente después de hacer un baile de 'Nenuk esta feliz oh si oh si', decidí extender mis 72hs sin dormir a 82 y escribir un poco para despejar la mente. Y es por eso que este capitulo es TERRIBLE, lo escribí totalmente dormida, pero ¡Hey! ¡Algo es algo!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A POR SUS REVIEWS A** Layra, xime maslow, GustavoRusherBoy13, Huchapotamo, Abi DiLaurentis **y muchas gracias también a todos los que agregaron la historia a fav y la siguen :)

Sigo trabajando en Nadie es Perfecto, no se preocupen :)

Éxitos para todos!


End file.
